The Christmas Tree
by Starfire-hime
Summary: Kurt's Christmas tree is a little un-traditional, but Blaine realizes, so is he. Little Klaine Christmas fluff.


**The Christmas Tree **

By: Starfire-Hime

_**Cute little Klaine Christmas drabble. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**_

"It's small," Wes said.

"It's fake," David commented.

"It's bright blue," Blaine noted.

"Oh, you guys don't like it? I thought it was fabulous," Kurt said, looking adoringly at the small, fake, bright blue Christmas tree in the corner of his dorm room. It was waist high and sat on a leopard print tree skirt. Kurt had hung fun, neon ornaments and Swarovski crystals from its branches.

"It's. . . . different, I'll give you that. Why didn't you get a real tree like we have?" Wes asked, playing with the lighted star at the top of the tree.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not rich enough to have a 15-foot real evergreen pine tree, complete with candles, popcorn garland and $10,000 worth of ornaments in my room. Besides, that's why I like this one. Because it isn't a traditional tree. It's different and it stands out. It may not be be big and grand like yours, but at least it makes an impact! " Kurt sneered, a little too defensively, his ears going a bit red.

The room fell silent. Wes and David exchanged raised eyebrows, and then it hit Blaine. Kurt wasn't talking about the tree, he was talking about himself. His little, bright blue Christmas tree was a representation of how he saw himself, loud and proud. It still might be a Christmas tree like all the other ones that littered to campus, but dammit, it was the fiercest Christmas tree Blaine had ever seen. It was a breath of fresh air when compared to the traditional trees that everyone else had, _*just like kurt is a sassy, sexy breath of fresh air to stuffy, serious Dalton*_ Blaine thought.

"Sorry Kurt, I didn't mean it to sound like that," Wes apologized.

Kurt looked at his shoes. "Sorry, I just-sorry too," he said.

Wes smiled and left the room, David in tow. Blaine looked at Kurt, who had his arms wrapped around him defensively.

"I shouldn't have yelled. I don't know what came over me, it's just a dumb Christmas tree," Kurt said, not meeting Blaine's eyes, who had come to stand next to him. Dammit, why did he have to yell like that? Just because _he _saw the tree as a representation of himself, like a bright red Alexander McQueen cashmere sweater in a sea of stuffy white shirts, didn't mean his friends saw the comparison.

"It's not just a dumb Christmas tree, Kurt. Apparently it means a lot to you, and that's all that matters; There's no need to apologize. Besides, " Blaine said, picking up one of Kurt's hands and giving it a tight squeeze, "I think it's perfect." he said, looking into his eyes.

Kurt's porcelain features flushed bright pink. "Y-you do?" he asked, stuttering slightly.

"Absolutely," Blaine grinned. "Lady Gaga would be proud of her little monster. And of the tree too," he teased.

Kurt smiled. Blaine saw it. But Kurt should have known, Blaine saw everything. Which was why Kurt was trying to force the blush that had risen all the way to his hairline away; Kurt didn't want Blaine to know that he was in love with him and how every touch was enough to make him turn into a melted puddle. Well, not yet anyway.

Blaine realized he was still holding Kurt's hand. Part of him wanted to hold onto it forever (or at least long enough for him to drag Kurt into his bedroom) and part of him was screaming at him to let go, before Kurt had time to work out that Blaine was in love with him. Kurt couldn't know, at least not yet, anyway. "C'mon, time for class," Blaine said, finally dropping Kurt's hand as he headed for the door.

Kurt pouted slightly at the loss of warmth on his hand, but followed Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for. . . .seeing it," Kurt said.

Blaine turned to look at him and smiled, "Of course," he said, squeezing Kurt's shoulder, "Oh oh oh Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious," Blaine sang as they walked down the hall.

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt retorted.


End file.
